


You and Me in Paradise

by LadyLigeia07



Category: What Does the Fox Say? (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLigeia07/pseuds/LadyLigeia07
Summary: Reflections on love, loss and life





	You and Me in Paradise

You and Me in Paradise

For my eternal love, until the final moment tear us apart.

Do you still remember those days that now seem lost in the waves of time? I have clear in my mind those days. You were like a ray of light illuminating a sad path, like the golden sun that announces the end of the winter, pure and shiny. A ray of life in my younger years, beautiful and unforgettable. I had a miserable life, there was no love for me in a family that had rejected me but when everything seemed shattered to pieces, you were there for me. A tender soul in a lonely and unforgiving world. You were so adorable, so precious. When I met you, I thought that I could have faith in life again, believe in a life not corrupted by despicable feelings. I still can see you there, coming out of school wearing a white shirt and a plaid skirt. You are looking at me with that sweet expression I learned to love so tenderly. I remember your dark, silky hair, swaying in the breeze, your full pink lips. Those memories are now carved in my mind and soul with scars of fire.

I loved you with intense passion and undying devotion. The years might pass by and I still would be able to recall those days, the days of a full spring, the lost days of feverish desire I can hardly imagine now, like pure and red blossoms growing relentlessly over green fields. I can sense the touch of those memories on my skin when I close my eyes and imagine you like you were: sweet gaze, caring words, your fingers caressing my hair so lovingly. Now I’m tortured by the memories of those moments when we couldn’t have enough of each other, rolling on the bed with cries and tears of wild and simple joy. Those moments will never come back again. Never.

We knew we would love each other since the first moment our gazes met, during that party. Do you still remember... that day? You were wearing a royal blue blouse and black pants. You looked at me as if we had met before and I thought if it was fate or coincidence. Now I’m sure it was the first. We were destined to love each other, from that very day. It was already written on the stars. I wished it was forever but the stars can’t always foresee the future. Do you know this? In those, happy times our love had not still been poisoned by our mistakes and their bitter consequences. Falling in love with you made me realize that I could continue living having hopes in my life, having someone to hold dear and that I could call mine and only mine.

Do you still remember those days in our Paradise? The days of the blazing sun, the days when we together looked to the sunset sharing the same deep emotions. Those were the days when we believed in a future for our love, in a future that seemed honest and clear. There were sincere feelings, loyalty, hope. Now the past looks like a dream, a special place where dreams could have become real, like the blue and gold sky over the sea during our first vacations together. Hand in hand you and I.


End file.
